Les 9 jumeaux maudit
by wolfkisgirl
Summary: Il n'y a pas seulement les humains qui pensent a faire des héritiers... les démons aussi. Naruko Uzumaki, ninja sans village et sans objectif précis dans sa vie ferra la rencontre de Naruto, son jumeau lors d'une mission de celui-ci. Malheureursement pour lui, sa jumelle sa rien d'une fille de bonne famille au passer trouble... tout comme les 9 autre héritiers des démons.
1. prologue

Le monde ou je suis née n'es que désolation et ténèbres… Les gens me traites de monstre et d'abomination. Avec les années j'ai réussi à faire un barrage et à comprendre le comportement humain et qu'il avait raison…

Je ne suis peut-être pas tout se qu'il y a de ''normal'' aussi.

Ma vie ''d'humain'' aurais commencé comme n'importe qu'elle être vivant : Celle qu'une femme donne vie a un enfant. Cependant, sa serais le seule et dernier point de ressemblance avec tout les être normal. Mon histoire commence bien avant ma naissance, enfaite 9 mois avant celle-ci, ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki, qui était a l'époque le réceptacle du démon renard a 9 queues, Kyuubi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être tombée en Amour de Minato Namikaze, l'homme de sa vie et futur 4e Hokage.

La plupart des démonologues à cette époque racontaient que si le réceptacle d'un démon à queue était une femme et qu'elle donnait naissance à un enfant… le Bijou pouvait profiter de cette occasion très rare d'avoir un héritier lui aussi. Alors sans se soucier de rien, Kurama allias Kyuubi, conçue gentiment son héritière, imitant presque exactement le corps de l'enfant que sa prison humaine était en train de fabriquer elle-même, seule différence, aussi énorme sois telle, était le sexe opposer et que l'enfant du démon possédait des pouvoirs au-delàs des humains normaux.

Ses alors que le 10 Octobre, le jour même de ma naissance, mon père rompue le sceau qui le tenait prisonnier dans le corps de Kushina et sorti dans un énorme cri de mort et de haine envers les humains.

'' Enfin libre!'' Dit le démon.

La femme qui a enfanter mon jumeaux était à l'entrer des portes de la mort mais comme les Uzumaki, s'était une battante. Elle avait regardée le démon immerger de son corps si fragile. Sans jamais se soucier de l'homme masqué en face d'elle, lui qui était à l'origine de toute cette folie. Une fois le Bijou totalement sorti de sa prison, se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux rouge et montra à Kushina se qu'il tenait dans son énorme patte : une petite fille blonde qui dormais.

- Mais comment? Murmura- t'elle au géant.

Le démon, totalement fier de son cou lui fit un sourire de réussite mélangé avec celui d'un être ignoble.

'' Petite naïve! Croyais- tu vraiment que je ne profiterais pas de cette occasion pour moi aussi devenir parent? Laisse-moi rire sale humaine! Maintenant je vais t'en faire baver! ''

Il prit le temps de me déposer doucement au pied d'un arbre avant de foncer tête baisser sur la pauvre femme sans défense, cette action serait sa dernière parce que l'homme masqué passa a l'action de en pris le contrôle du renard avec son sharingan…


	2. l'enfant au pied de l'arbre

La bataille de mon père fasse sa Konoha aura été des plus sanglante, de nombreux shinobi sacrifièrent leur vie pour protéger parents, amis et familles, leur effort se furent pas en vain parce que, a la lever du jour. Des centaines de personne purent admirer le renard géant, disparaître sous un éclat lumineux. Malheureusement, cette victoire laissa dans un cœur de chacun un gros deuil. Oui ils avaient protégé leur village ensemble, mais il avait perdu prés de 40% des ninjas que constituait l'armer de Konoha incluant le 4e Hokage, se chère Minako, ainsi que des milliers de civil qui s'étaient retrouver à la mauvaise place au mauvais moment.

À l'entrer du village cacher, un homme dont le temps rattrapait petit à petit se tenait devant une centaine de ninja, ceux que le combat de la vieille avaient épargné par chance. Tous regardaient le 3e Hokage, lui qui devait garder son sang froid et reprendre le control de son village. Sarutobi prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler. Tous les shinobis semblaient méduser par la vois de leader naturel.

- Même si nous venons de perde beaucoup de mon coéquipier et membre de nos famille en une seule nuit… nous ne devons point sombrer dans le désespoir et le mal qui ronge le cœur de chacun de nous, il tutoya un peu pour reprendre sa voix et poursuivie, aujourd'hui sera un nouveau jour pour chacun d'entre nous! Conter les l'un sur les autres comme si chacun d'entre vous étais un membre de votre famille parce que sais se que fait la force d'un ninja : seul il n'est rien… mais en troupe nous êtes invisible!

Toute les ninjas approuva cette déclaration et cirière de joie, se qui mis un petit sourire en coin dans le visage de leur leader. Parti sur sa lancer, il continua.

- Cette journée sera la première du nouveau Konoha, la ou nos enfants et nos petits enfants pourront vivre sans craindre le moindre danger de la part de personne, ni des démons, ni des villages autour de nous, l'avenir n'est pas déjà tracer… ils n'en reviennent qu'à nous d'écrire notre vois!

La centaine d'adulte devant l'homme levèrent leur point fièrement, ils étaient content et s'étaient un honneur pour eux de servir se village ainsi que cette homme.

Après ce discours qui servait à remonter le moral de ses troupe, le chef du village expliqua qu'il diviserait les shinobis qui n'étaient pas a l'hôpital en 3 groupe : le 1er servirait a chercher des survivant dans la forêt, le 2e a évacuer les blesser dans le ruine du village pour les apporter vers les infirmeries les plus proche et le 3e a faire un rapport détailler des morts et disparue. Tous les groupes serais sous le commandement d'un membre spécialement choisi par lui-même, Donc que Tsunade était déjà très occuper avec blesser il choisit Jiraya pour gouverner le 2e groupe et son autre élève Orochimaru pour le 3e. Il prendrait lui-même en charge le 1er groupe.

Les heures passèrent et le billant les morts restait stable au plus grand bonheur des gens du village, le 1er groupe avait découvert rapidement la tour rituel ou pleurait un jeune nouveau-née qui pleurait de froid. L'hokage avait reconnue de sceau autour de son nombril et savait que celui-ci était le nouveau haut de Kyuubi ainsi que l'enfant de 4e et de sa femme. Plusieurs membres des forces spéciales escortèrent le bambin dans un hôpital rapidement et les recherche reprirent de plus belle.

Un peu à l'écart des autre, un jeune ninja, proche de la majorité fuyais la forêt avec plus ou moins d'attention, lui qui venait de perde son maitre. Au début de sa vie de ninja il avait perdu son père qui s'était suicider sous la pression, ensuite la mort de meilleur ami, suivie de Rin sa coéquipière morte par sa faute et maintenant son seinser qui s'était sacrifier pour sauver son village, le ciel lui tomberait-il sur la tête encore plus maintenant? Il eu un petit sursaut en entendant les pleure aigue d'un enfant. Mais qu'elle enfant pouvait être dans se secteur dans la forêt.

'' Je dois rêver…'' se dit-il sans porter plus d'attention.

Il allait reprendre ses recherche mollement quand il réentendu ses même pleure, ceux qui croyais dans son esprit. Intriguer, l'homme au cheveu blanc avança avec prudence, un kunai a la main, près en trancher la tête de la personne qui se foutait de sa gueule. Les bruits le conduit devant un arbre. Il était de carrure normal, ni trop grand, ni trop petit… exactement comme tout les centaines d'arbres autour de celui-ci, mais Kakashi Hatake sentais une présence au pied de cette arbre. Sur les nerfs et dégagea doucement les feuilles du buisson en face de lui pour voir qui pouvais bien faire un son pareil. Dans sa stupeur il échappa son arme. Il venait de trouver un enfant, un petit être en boule au pied de l'arbre pleurant de faim et de froid. Pendant quelque seconde il ce posant mille et une questions.

'' Que peut bien faire un enfant dans un endroit pareil? Qui son ses parents et qu'elles parents indignent laisse un nouveau-née au pied d'un PUTAIN d'arbre? Il est là depuis quand, surement pas plus que 24 heures sinon le pauvre serais mort de froid… serait-il l'enfant un briguant…''

Sans savoir quoi faire, le jeune homme pris l'enfant avec prudence, sans trop se brusquer. Il était si petit et fragile qu'il avait peur de le casser seulement avec une minuscule pression sur les petit os. L'enfant pris que qu'elle seconde pour cesser de pleurer et s'endormi dans le creux des bras de son sauveur. Avec une énergie nouvelle, l'enfant de crocs blanc courrait vers leur chef pour lui dévoiler sa trouvaille.

À quelque kilomètre non loin de ou je me trouvais, les recherche avançais lentement mais surement, le bilan des mort et blesser avait arrêté de monter et le groupe 1 allait stopper les recherches à cause que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. L'hokage surveillait le bon déroulement des choses. Un ambu apparue dans un nuage de fumer blanche a coter de lui.

- au rapport? Demanda Sarutobi

- Bien chef, dit l'homme masquer, la plupart des blesser sont sans danger maintenant mais plusieurs bâtiments son endommager et certain condamner, des messages a été envoyer au village cacher de Suna pour lui commander des matériaux de cons-

- je ne te parlais pas se sa, je parlais du jeune bambin que nous avons se trouver se matin, le respectable?

- toute mes excuse maître! L'enfant est en bonne santé et est placer en isolement surveillé par des agents des forces tactiques et médicales.

Le chef soupira longuement avant de demander congé au ninja. Il se massa les temples en essayant de voir l'avenir de cette enfant. Qu'allait-il devoir faire de lui? Le tuer n'était pas la solution parce que le démon allait réapparaitre dans quelque année. Cela ne ferait que retarder le mal. Ses penses furent interrompue par les brouhahas de plusieurs ninjas. Il se dépêcha d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il reconnue le jeune Hatake, un genou a terre a bout de souffle, tenant quelque chose dans le creux de son bras.

- que se passe-t-il ici!? Dit le manitou

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argent ouvrit un peu son bras pour montrer un bambin, endormi dans son bras, plusieurs shinobi furent surpris pendant que d'autre ne comprenais pas se qu'un enfant pouvais bien faire dans un endroit pareil, mais l'hokage lui… était devenue livide en quelque seconde.

- Cette enfant était au pied d'un arbre dans le secteur 34... il n'y avait aucun adulte au alentour… j'ai supposer que s'était l'enfant d'une bande de brigand et-

- Les autres continuer les recherche jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit! Pendant que vous monsieur Hatake venez avec moi! Cria presque le vieil homme.

Le sauveur était surpris par ce changement soudain d'attitude mais suivie l'homme sans discuter. Tout les deux se téléportèrent dans le bureau du kage du feu, l'un des seuls bâtiments qui avait été épargné. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards.

- Maître Hokage… y'a-t-il un problème? Se risqua à demander le jeune ninja nerveux d'avoir faite une bêtise.

Le veil homme tourner vers la fenêtre demande de déposer l'enfant sur son bureau, il hésita quelque seconde mais finit par y déposer son trésor sur le bureau en bois. Aussitôt celui-ci désenveloppas l'enfant et commença à m'examiner, comme si il cherchait quelque chose sur cette enfant, Qui dormait toujours a point fermé.

- Que cherchez-vous? Redemanda Kakashi.

- Si cette enfant est un '' Akuma'', elle devrait avoir la tâche du démon sur son corps… murmura l'homme le plus âgé.

- Quoi!

Ne trouvant rien sur le devant de la petite fille assoupi, il décida de chercher dans le dos. Il prit soins de tourner lentement l'enfant… à peine était-elle retournée qui aperçue se qu'il cherchait mais qu'il ne voulait pas trouver : l'enfant avait dans toute son dos une queue de renard rousse avec la pointe qui dégradait noir, elle partait du haut des fesses qui ondulais au milieu de la colonne vertébrale et finissait juste avant la nuque. Cela ressemblait plus à un tatouage qu'à une tâche de naissance mais cela voulait dire exactement la même chose : s'était une ''Akuma''.

- Oh merde… Alors les légendes disaient vrai

Le vieux cherchait un point d'appuie pour s'y accoter et essayer de reprendre ses esprit, pendant que le sauveur, même si il était traiter de géni quand il était un genin et que encore aujourd'hui cela lui arrivait souvent de se faire traiter ainsi… mais là il comprenait quedal!

- Maître Hokage! Pourriez-vous me donner des explications? Qui est cette enfant! Cria- t-il en pointant le bébé couché.

- Cette ''enfant'' comme tu l'as si bien appelé est une Akuma : un démon… ou plutôt un demi-démon. Elle est la fille de Kyuubi… voilà!

Évidement que cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe dans la pièce. Konoha n'avait pas les moyens de geler non seulement le nouveau receptable du démon renard mais en plus les voilà pris avec la fille de cette abomination… en plus le peuple? Comment allait-il ''dealer'' avec cette nouvelle? S'était absolument inacceptable.

- Comment cela est-il arriver…

Le leader qui aurait préférer ne pas être là pris son courage a deux mains et expliqua la légende au jeune homme, le pourquoi le plus souvent les respectables devais être des hommes, dans le cas contraire et jusqu'à leur grand malheur. Il était sous le choc

- Le kazekage m'a raconté i PEINE QUELQUE SEMAINE! Que sa femme a elle aussi accoucher d'une Akuma… il m'avait prévenue de regarder mais… j'ai pensé que cela ne nous arriveraient pas… que… nous étions protéger, ma femme n'avait pas eu ce problème… j'ai été naïf. Comme un débutant…

Une larme coula sur la joue gauche de vieil homme, il était déboussoler, anéanti et ne savais pas comment geler cette crise. Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit : se n'étais qu'un nouveau-née, comment pourrait-elle se défendre si il essayait de la tuer?

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sorti un petit couteau suisse, qui lui servait principalement à déchirer des enveloppes. Il n'était sûrement pas capable de tuer un homme adulte avec cette minuscule lame, en revanche… un môme… voyant aller son supérieur, le ninja copieur lui demande se qui allait faire.

- Si je n'ai pas vue arriver cette enfant… je sais comment le faire partir! Sa mort se ne sera pas une grande perte et nous serons protéger pendant plusieurs année, parce que les jumeaux d'akuma sont toujours le sexe contraire, avec un garçon… impossible de reproduire deux fois la même erreur.

Il mit la petite lame au dessus de sa tête prêt à faire l'acte irréparable, prenant son élan et au moment de le planter dans la chaire molle de l'enfant… il remarqua que j'était réveillée, et que je le regardais dans les yeux, mes yeux bleu azur, la pupille fendu avec quelque reflet rouge. Je le regardais avec les yeux impuissants sans comprendre la situation. Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol en fessant un bruit infernale qui me fit peur et me remit à pleurer. S'était la première tentative d'assassina sur ma personne.

- Maître?

- JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TUER UN ENFANT SANS DÉFANCE MAINTENANT! QUESQUE NOUS ALLONS FAIRE!


End file.
